


you're my mirror

by toaquiprashippar



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: It's their first official night together and Colin wants Penelope to know just how beautiful she is, and he wants to show it to her in every way he can.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105





	you're my mirror

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little something I had ever since I read 'romancing mr. bridgerton' and I didn't accept that julia hadn't given us this scene HAHA so here it is, I hope you guys like it and let me know your thoughts down below. this wasn't beta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Penelope couldn’t believe her life, not only was she married to the man of her dreams, but she got to live the rest of her life with him.

She was preparing herself for their first night as a married couple, even having been on his arms before and him being everywhere hers, it always felt like their first time.

But now would indeed be special, they were at their bedroom, at their bed, at their house, where they would write stories and build a life together. The thought filled her with joy.

She was wearing a nightdress Lady Bridgerton helped her choose. God bless her soul, Violet hadn’t let Portia touch her trousseau and Penelope loved Violet all the more for it. The last thing she needed was to look like a lemon on her wedding night. 

So Penelope was staring in the mirror, all her insecurities coming back to haunt her. She was a bit too overweight, a bit too ginger, a bit too everything. It was hard to feel beautiful with a mother like Portia reminding her of her flaws every single moment.

“What is my beautiful wife doing right now?” Colin asked from the door, with crossed arms looking at her with his typical charming smile that melted her insides.

“Preparing herself to you.” She said smiling back, flushing slightly knowing she had already been his, but this time it would be official.

“I believe we are beyond that, wife.” He chuckled and she flushed a bit more.

“You do enjoy calling me wife.” She said, looking at him through the mirror she found herself in front of.

“It’s the best feeling I’ve ever had.” He said, taking her breath away.

“Oh, Colin.” She turned completely, with the brightest smile she had in her.

“Pen.” He got closer to her, touching her face so softly.

“I’ve always loved when you called me that.” She said, as he touched her face, closing her eyes so she could enjoy his loving touch.

“I intend to call you that every day of our lives.” He said to her, his lips touching hers.

“Sometimes ‘my love’ will do.” She said giggling as his lips travelled her face. “So will ‘dearest’, and whatever else you wish.” She giggled again.

“I might call you ‘my goddess’, or ‘my Aphrodite’, how does that sound like?” He teased her, his hands finding her hips and holding her to him.

“Oh, Colin! I’m not either one of these things.” She blushed again, and he didn’t like the way she couldn’t see her own beauty, she was beautiful in his eyes, he just wished she could see herself the way he did. 

“Penelope, don’t you know better than to correct your husband?” He said jokingly and she smiled shyly.

“Oh, yes. There is also that.” She added with a little shy smile.

“You are beautiful, Pen. The most beautiful woman I know.” He said, then touched her gorgeous red locks.

“You don’t have to—“ He shut her with a kiss, and then took her hand, that she reluctantly took it.

“You have to believe me. Come here.”

“I want you to see what I see.” He was behind her, as they stood in front of a large mirror. He began kissing her neck and also caressing her skin with his luscious lips. His hands travelled across her back towards her legs, where he rose her dress and slowly, almost painfully began to lift it, until she was completely nude.

He continued kissing her neck, eliciting moans from the tiny redhead. He wanted her to see all the luck he found himself to have to hold her as his wife. Her round and large breasts were found by his hands and she gasped in delight as he caressed it slowly.

“Oh Colin.” She moaned too loudly for her usual voice. “This is…”

“This is all mine.” He said, touching her chin and turning her head to look at their image in the mirror. “I want you to see all that I have, for I have the most beautiful wife, with her gorgeous breasts and her delicious curves.” He touched her entirely, it was as her skin burned at his every touch. As if he was branding her with his heat, with his words and care. 

“I’m not beautiful.” She said between breaths.

“Oh, but you are. You are soft and luscious, curvaceous in all the right places.” He continued to assault her neck, his hands touching her waist on its way to her ass where he pressed slowly satisfied to hear her moanings, attempting to say his name.

He used one of his hands to make sure she was looking at their image on the mirror while the other hand touched her femininity and pressed her just in the way he learned she liked, she almost jumped in excitement.

Their eyes crossed and her smart eyes seemed to pop in excitement, and as they crossed with his, she seemed to understand what she meant to him. She seemed to understand he meant it, about her beauty and all that came with it. He wouldn’t lie to her, he found her special, and that only brought tears to her eyes.

“Oh, Colin…”

“Pen, my Penelope…” He moaned on her ear and his mouth traced her neck to her back, leaving kissed as he passed. He turned her to him and she screamed as his lips found her womanhood. He suckled her wildly, she was dizzy and loud, Penelope touched the mirror to make sure she wouldn’t drop to the floor, not that Colin’s firm and strong hands would ever let her fall, she knew.

He took one of her legs in hands and rose to give him a better opening, his tongue traveling through her slit, tasting her essence and indulging himself into it. His other hand travelled her body to her where he inserted his finger as he suckled. She screamed. Good thing that this was their wedding night and the house staff probably expected it. But he was enjoying it, her being so comfortable with his caresses that she gave herself completely to him. He entered her with his tongue, his nose pressing her where she wanted him the most.

“Oh Colin…I need… I need…” She was a panting mess and he loved it. He was as hard as a man could possibly get, but this was their first official night and he wanted to be mainly about her, so before he could get his pleasure, he would give her hers.

“Tell me what you need, Penelope.” He said quietly against her womanhood, knowing his breathes kept her high in pleasure, his finger still inside her, inserting another. He knew what she wanted, he would give it to her soon.

“I need you.” She left out a breath.

“You have me, beautiful girl. I’m all yours and forever will be.” He rose slowly, spreading kisses over her skin, giving special attention to her breasts, feasting on her nipples, pink and perky hard for him. His fingers hadn’t left her centre, continuing its movements and Penelope was a mess of moans and muffled screams.

His hands worked harder as his mouth revered on her breasts, Penelope looked in the mirror and the image was the painting of pleasure and intimacy, not a moment later, she reached her climax with a loud scream she hadn’t expect to let out.

Colin smiled against her skin and suckled on his fingers wet on her essence.

“My girl is delicious.”

“Oh Colin.” She was out of breath, but somehow she until found air to kiss him deeply, aroused and happy, madly in love with that man. He was everything she had dreamt and beyond, and she had never been happier.

“I need you.” She whispered and he smiled at her, lying her down on the carpet in front of their mirror, wanting her to continue to see for herself just what she did to him, just how amazing she was and how well they fit.

He kissed her as he entered her, knowing they’d done this before but she was still new to it and not wanting to hurt her. However, inside her, he almost died as he let her accommodate to his size, he just wanted to plunge her deep and fast but he waited, until her own hips started to move and he lost himself in her.

Truth was, he had been lost for so long, traveling the world looking for something he never knew he had right at home. Penelope was home and he would defend and protect her from everything and anything, so he did just what he wanted and started moving fast and firmly, hearing her moaning and her hands pressing his behind teasingly.

“You’re mine.” He said, kissing her passionately. Moving harder and deeper, her moans gout louder and their breaths heavier.

“I’m yours.” Penelope said, and he couldn’t hold it back anymore, so he exploded insider her, knowing full well he wished to last longer, but this was their first night and he had missed her so much during their past nights and now she was his to have and to hold and they would have all the time in the world.

He tried moving from above her but she just held on to him, he smiled at her, weak yet not wanting to leave all his weight on her, he kissed her face and laid beside her, leaving her with a sigh.

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, Pen.” He said softly and she just looked at him eyes full of tears, heart floating with emotions. He dared not name them, he wasn’t ready to tell her yet, but knowing what it was. Being sure of what it was. He would tell her later, who knows, maybe next time he would surprise her in another way, he said to himself thinking of ways to please his girl and to show her on a daily basis just how gorgeous she was.

**Author's Note:**

> SO? let me know your thoughts down below, please.   
> I hope you guys have enjoyed it, It was just a little something I thought and my friends told me to share so here it is.   
> thanks for reading and let me know what you think <3


End file.
